Tubular structures oftentimes includes electrical wiring therethrough, such as fans mounted to the top end of an elongated pole have existed. It is often difficult to couple the electrical wiring for these tubular structures because of the length of the elongated pole.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a connector which enables one to easily connect electrical wiring within an elongated tubular structure. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.